


The Shade of Your Wings, the Shadow of Your Smile

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: 2019 SPN Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Nudity, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sappy Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Sam didn't have a favorite color, and as far as he knew angels didn't bother with things like that anyway, so it came as a surprise that Michael would even ask.





	The Shade of Your Wings, the Shadow of Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Written for the [50 Ways to Say I Love You](https://ladylilithprime.tumblr.com/post/182014408360/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say) prompt #25: Wearing clothes in their favorite color.
> 
> Written for the [SPN Fluff Bingo](https://ladylilithprime.tumblr.com/post/182015271680/woohoo-spn-fluff-bingo-is-a-go) square "Wingfic".

**I** F SAM HAD ever had a favorite color, long ago in the days of grade school and Circle Time and get to know you games with your classmates, he couldn't remember it. Growing up with little to no money and the most consistent home he knew being a car, his clothes were frequently whatever Dean could steal out of the Good Will donation bins that fit, regardless of what color they were. He did remember, quite clearly, when Jess had asked him what his favorite color was, very obviously fishing to know what color he liked to see on her, and his mind going momentarily blank until he just spat out the color he saw her wear the most (which turned out to be light blue) and hoped he could remember that answer if she ever asked again.

So he was surprised when Michael asked him that question during one of their mutual grooming sessions, the older Archangel face down on the bed with his arms folded beneath his chin and Sam straddling his lower back.

"What brought this on?" he asked, pausing in his careful fingercombing of the soft golden-orange tertiary coverts. Michael gave a very slight shrug that was all his current position would allow, his wings following the motion to push upwards into Sam's hands. He obligingly resumed smoothing out the feathers as Michael gave a mostly unnecessary sigh.

"I have been duly informed by certain concerned parties--" By which, Sam knew, Michael meant Dean. "--that humans of the culture in which you were raised cannot be married without reaching a certain level of reciprocal knowledge of each other's preferences." The muscles in Michael's back flexed as he rolled his head enough to look back over his shoulder between his wings at Sam's face. "We discussed many such preferences during our initial if unconventional courtship, but there were some subjects that we did not."

"You know Dean's just trying to find something to disapprove of since I told him to shut up about the Apocalypse stuff, right? Broken feather," Sam said as he gave a light warning tug followed by a swift yank on the shaft of the feather in question. "You've never been human despite those weeks you spent depowered, and I'm not actually human anymore, so we really don't have to adhere to whatever arbitrary human standard Dean is harping on."

"I know," Michael said in the tone Sam knew meant that he had suspected but was grateful for the confirmation anyway. "I confess to some curiosity about the answers, however, even if I am unsure how I might answer some of them in turn, such as the question of favorite foods. Favorite colors seemed to be the easiest place to begin."

"I don't know about that," Sam mumbled, ducking his head a little when Michael tilted his head in question. "I don't actually have a favorite color, at least not one that I can just... point to and declare that I like that color above all others."

"You have shown preference for certain colors more than others," Michael said in the measured tone that he used when cataloging new bits of information.

"Most of the time that's situational," Sam admitted. "Judging fruit ripeness, for instance. And sometimes after certain nightmares or memory flashbacks, there are certain colors I need to avoid for a while."

"I see," Michael hummed.

"Well, what about you?" Sam returned. When Michael hummed in question, he added, "You said favorite colors was easier to answer than anything else, implying you have an answer. Turn over now."

"As you wish," Michael purred, sending a flush of heat through Sam. The slide of skin on skin as Michael rolled over onto his back without moving from between Sam's legs kicked the level of heat up a notch, as did the way he fanned open his wings and tilted them in a show of submission. Sam's breath hitched, his own wings flaring open and curving over to cover Michael's, making the older Archangel keen softly in desire as sparks of pleasure skittered between them across Grace and flesh alike.

"So... favorite color?" Sam managed as he bent forward, bracing himself on his hands above Michael as their hips ground together.

"Mmmm..." One of Michael's hands came up to bury its fingers in the underside of one of Sam's scarlet and crimson wings. "I find myself... increasingly drawn to... shades of red...."

"That so," Sam said on the edge of a growl. As he leaned down to claim his mate's mouth in a heated kiss, he purred, "Maybe I should start wearing red more often."

Conversation lapsed then in favor of other activities performed with mouths and hands, and grooming was paused for a time until the heat between them was sated, but it was not forgotten. Dean may have wondered why Sam was suddenly wearing their mostly red flannel shirts practically every day, but one look at Michael's expression whenever he saw Sam in red told him he was better off not asking.

**=End=**


End file.
